Errors may be induced in data stored on certain types of data storage devices, such as hard disc drives. For example, physical impact or interaction with electrical or magnetic fields may induce such errors. To help improve data reliability a storage device may store error detection data (EDD), such as parity bits. In a typical configuration, a portion of data may be stored at a hard disc and EDD may be stored at the hard disc adjacent to the portion of data. To provide additional data reliability certain memory devices may store error correction data (ECD), such as super-parity data. The ECD may be used to assist with reconstructing data in which errors have been induced.
Reading from or writing to some memory devices can be slow relative to other processes within a computer system as a result of the read or write latency of the memory device. Thus, while reading and writing EDD or ECD can improve the reliability of data storage, it can also impair the performance of the data storage system. Hence, there is a need for an improved system and method of storing reliability data.